Awkward Moments On Vacation
by Blissfulnightmare's True Form
Summary: Koenma's hand is forced into giving the Reikai Tante a break. While on vacation, the boys are to relax and enjoy themselves, but that doesn't mean something funny isn't going to happen!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **The rating is for later chapter's due to suggestive themes. This chapter, however, is basically ment to explain why they're on vacation. Later on, the chapters _might_ be more condensed and less serious. I don't know. I'm unsure whether or not I should write the awkward moments in a series of short oneshots, or just make them go in sequence as a story. If you could, _please tell me_ what you would like me to do: oneshots, or an actual story. Since this idea of mine is for the enjoyment of you readers out there, it would be nice to know what you would like to have done. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned these characters, why would I be stuck doing fanfiction? That said, I own nothing but the plot. Have fun reading and **_reviewing _***hint* *hint* Logical flames and critiques are welcome, and a nice pat on the back would be well appreciated. =)

* * *

_Prologue-_

"Alright, Koenma; spill it. What's so _freakin'_ important that you had all _four_ of us tracked down and sent to Reikai to meet up with you? 'Cause if you're willing to go through the trouble of finding Kurama _and_ Hiei," – said demon glared at the detective – "Then somethin's gotta be up. If there wasn't, then Botan would've just given us a message like she usually does." An aggravated Yusuke offhandedly leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, facing the toddler sitting across the room behind his overly cluttered desk.

"Yusuke! Where are your manners? You ought to show more respect to Lord Koenma!" Botan scolded, shocked by his unpleasant behavior.

"I left it back in bed, where I should be!" snapped Yusuke, "I mean, we just _barely_ managed to defeat Sensui and save humankind as we know it! Then, not even four days later, I'm literally dragged out of bed and told that it's urgent!"

"Oh, quit your bellyaching, Urameshi - it was well past noon when I got you!" Kuwabara replied. Botan had asked Kuwabara to spread the message to Yusuke, in order to save more time in getting Kurama to help her find Hiei.

"_Hello_? I _died_! You'd think that I'd have to recoup at least a little bit before I start another assignment."

Kuwabara had many a retort to follow Yusuke's statement, but Kurama stopped him short with a gentle hand on his shoulder as Yusuke returned his glare to King Enma's heir. There was no way they were going to get the detective to openly admit that he was just being selfishly lazy. It was obvious that his demonic transformation had healed any problematic injuries from the start, and it would only take at least two days of rest for his energy to be fully restored. If anything, Yusuke seemed fit for a fight.

"Actually, Yusuke, I can't agree with you more. In fact, the reason I called you all here today was to discuss a vacation plan with you," started Koenma, appearing dead serious, "As a group, you shall take a month's vacation at various places all around Japan, and will start immediately once you've gathered your things. And no, Hiei, you cannot get out of this. Although you may consider a month without Yusuke and Kuwabara a vacation in itself, we have already booked four guests for, among other things, your hotel rooms."

The group, excluding the seething fire demon, was in complete shock upon the matter. For a moment, they appeared speechless, until Kurama spoke of his concerns.

"What are the expenses?" he said uneasily.

"It isn't coming out of your pocket, if that is what you're wondering."

"What's the catch?" inquired Hiei, who was darkly suspicious.

"No catch." The look in the little demon's eyes remained untrusting and unconvinced.

A few quiet moments passed where everyone retreated to their private thoughts on the matter. Whether they found the whole ordeal sketchy or wonderful, the group was given little time to say or ask anything else before they were rushed out of the room by Botan to go and retrieve their luggage for the long awaited rest and relaxation.

Koenma sighed as the large door shut, his reserve falling to pieces.

"But sir!" piped up Botan, having returned, "Where did we get the funds for this sort of thing?"

The toddler held up a petition form to Botan that had previously been lying on his desk.

"Fangirls." Koenma said ominously.

The two stood there for a good, uneasy moment, trying not to imagine the sordid intentions behind the 'generosity' of the fangirls.

"But why on earth did you accept-" she paused, as realization dawned on her. "You were just trying to clear your desk again, weren't you? So you just stamped away at every paper without so much as looking through it?" Botan glared accusingly at him. "Show some responsibility sir! For goodness sake, you're going to be the ruler of Reikai some day!"

Koenma slouched in his office chair, pouting. "Just what do you take me for? Of course I read through it!"

'_Only because it looked different from the rest of the papers though…' _he thought to himself. "But how could I _not _agree to it?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, sir?" asked a confused Botan.

"Well, not only is this group wanting to pay _entirely _for both transportation _and _boarding, they're also willing to pay _me _to let them go and have fun, while they swear to observe from afar. As in, free vacation for the boys, I get paid for letting them relax, and the fangirls are happy. It's a win/win situation!"

"But sir, isn't it a bit risky to have _all _of the team leave? What if it's a trap?"

"I'll have you close at hand, in case they need to be informed of an emergency. If it's a trap for them, I'm sure they're capable of handling it. But I _think_ it's safe. The problem is, what if I _didn't_ accept the petition? If anything, I believe I played my hand wisely." explained Koenma while lacing his fingers behind his head, rather smug with himself.

The reaper stared questioningly at her lord.

"Just imagine what those crazed fangirls might do if they were _denied_ what they wanted."

"..."

* * *

Well, tell me what you think! I got the idea at Girl's Camp. I was sitting out on the rocks as a stand-by for hours while the girls had their activities. Left to my own devices to keep myself entertained between the occasional sprain or scrape, I ended up bored. And as the saying goes, 'An idle mind is the Devil's playground.' lol.

_Remember, the more you review, the faster I'll update._


	2. Baggage and Children

**A/N: **Because no one has answered my question from before, I decided to wing it. You've been warned! XD

Also, this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, Rokkugoh.

**Standard Disclaimer: **this can be found in the first chapter, if you're so inclined.

* * *

As the sun began to set, the team had regrouped with their luggage at a bus station in the middle of town, waiting to be picked up.

The first to appear was Hiei in his usual black attire and boots, carrying only his katana and an unremarkable bag slung over one shoulder. Upon his arrival, he stopped and casually leaned against a store building forty feet away from the designated rendezvous point, keeping well aware of his surroundings while he blended within the bustling crowd.

The next to arrive was Kurama in his street clothes, dragging alongside him a large red suitcase and carry-on set, with a backpack strapped to his back that gave off an odd aura. Picking up Hiei's spirit energy within the populace, and noting that he was waiting nearby, he set off for the empty bench at the bus station and sat down. As predicted, Hiei soon materialized in front of the masses and silently joined his companion on the bench. Noticing that Hiei was seriously lacking in the luggage department, the curious fox had to ask about it.

"Hiei, why's your bag so small?" Kurama then inwardly cringed. '_Well, that came out differently than expected.'_

As though unaware of the double meaning, the fire demon just looked at him. "Why do you have so much baggage?"

Yusuke's guffawing from behind snapped both demons out of their conversation and to the detective as he and Kuwabara approached them with their belongings in tow.

"Did we come at a wrong time?" the young man inquired teasingly, plopping down beside his fiery friend. Hiei just looked away and ignored him.

"Not at all," replied Kurama, thankful for the distraction. "In fact, I believe you're right on time." Their designated bus soon came to a stop in front of them, and one by one, the team proceeded to get on board.

Handing their pre-paid tickets to the large bus driver, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama situated themselves and placed their luggage on the top rack. However, a misunderstanding seemed to be taking place concerning Hiei at the front. Finding it beneficial to everyone's health, Kurama took it upon himself to solve the matter quickly before things got out of hand.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" Kurama cautiously glanced at the fuming fire demon.

"This kid here gave me an adult's ticket. I've been trying to tell him that he doesn't need a ticket so long as his parent or legal guardian is with him, but he claims he doesn't need one. So I'm charging him for a child's ticket instead of the adult's, but he refuses to take the money."

Hiei gritted his teeth. "I'm telling you, you big-,"

Kurama intercepted the insult and tightly covered his friend's mouth with one hand, the other hand firmly gripping Hiei's shoulder. _'I am _**not** _a child!' _mentally growled the enraged demon.

Thinking quickly, he responded with, _'Don't stress yourself with the inferior. Besides, you don't want to draw attention to yourself, now do you?' _Taking Hiei's silence as confirmation, he then smiled at his companion. "Now, now, Hiei, no need to make a fuss," the red-head's voice was very patronizing, "Just take the nice man's money and have a seat, okay?"

In his fury, Hiei thrust out his hand to the bus driver, who gladly gave him his money. Kurama thanked the man, then steered the seething demon to a seat beside his own, in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. As they retreated, they heard the driver say to himself as he finally closed the door, "Kids, they try to grow up so fast."

Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered uncontrollably while Kurama shook with silent laughter, all at a loss for being discreet. Hiei ignored them and just slouched in his place, glaring daggers at the back of the driver's head.

The team continued to find amusement at their poor friend's expense, until the temperature in the bus grew unbearably hot. Laughter was soon replaced by desperate gasps for cool, fresh air.

It was a long ride to the train station.

* * *

Please review! It makes me feel special. :3

_Remember, the more you review, the faster I'll update._


End file.
